


Unexpected

by orphan_account



Series: Short Shuichi AU [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Robot abuse maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was hoping for rescue but didn't expect it from someone so short.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Short Shuichi AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874224
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Unexpected

Keebo clutched the iron table despite his hands being restrained to it as they were using a tool to take him apart, starting with his leg. He didn't understand how he got here, how did he go from recharging to strapped to a table with people wanting to take him apart. 

He hoped for a miracle of some sort.

It came in the form of a pointy object hitting the human's shoulder. It dropped the tool and fell to the floor, the others panicked. 

"Stop your screaming and take the nearest exit or I'll shut you up myself." A voice lacking any sort of emotion sounded through the room and rushing footsteps concluded they listened. 

A short human came towards him and pulled out a knife to-cut the bindings as hard as it could.

Keebo slowly sat up and observed the other.

It wasn't easy to see, but the human had golden eyes that had the same feeling in his voice. 

"Who are you?"

"Shuichi Saihara, but I would greatly prefer it if you do not call me by my last name. I'm the Ultimate Snooper and was hired to track you down and bring you back."

...He didn't like how that sentence was phrased. 

As if noticing this, "Okay, maybe I worded that wrong. I'm not here to take you to a different dangerous place, I had to track you because your Professor had no idea where you were taken."

Oh, good, that made much more sense. And not like a threat.

Shuichi turned and walked out of the room, it took a few seconds for Keebo to actually get off and follow him.

To witness him breaking a window that caused a loud alarm to go off.

Shuichi ducked into a shadowy spot, Keebo pressed against the wall hoping no humans would see him. A few rushed past them.

"W...Why did you-"

"I was curious about what would happen if I broke a window." Shuichi comes out of his hiding place, surprisingly, smiling meekly. "I'm really sorry I put you in danger, I can't control my curiosity at times."

He carefully walked down the hall. "Now I should focus on actually getting you out of here."

It was a success but there still was a lot of ground to cover, since this building was high, they would have to hike it down. Shuichi was worried Keebo might run low on power or something, he didn't know how robots worked. Not even halfway and he needed to sit down, he almost fell onto a rock but managed to sit and pulled something from his bag.

Keebo was confused about why Shuichi had pulled out a spoon and began balancing it on his nose. 

"You're honestly not what I expected."

The snooper glanced at him. "Can't I go one hour without being judged just because of my spoon?"

"Oh, um, I apologize-"

Shuichi waves his hand...and somehow the spoon stays in place. "No need, I was joking. I just need to rest before getting back to the task at hand."

**Author's Note:**

> It's short because I'm tired.


End file.
